1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a force detection sensor, a force sensor, and a robot.
2. Related Art
For example, as a force detection sensor, a configuration using vibrators is known (e.g. Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2002-31574)). The force detection sensor described in Patent Document 1 has a substrate and a first vibrator and a second vibrator stacked on the substrate. When the first vibrator is vibrated and the second vibrator is pressed by an object, the vibration of the first vibrator is easily transmitted to the second vibrator by the amount of pressing and a signal having the same frequency as the first vibrator is output from the second vibrator with an amplitude according to the pressing force.
However, in the force detection sensor, a minor change in amplitude according to a minor change in pressing force is hard to appear in the signal output from the second vibrator, and it is difficult to exert a high force detection property.